meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Baron Tornashe
After the altercation at the town square and the rescue of the two party members from the gallows. The party followed their new companion Korserrin to his hideout. There they met Hopka, a very angry looking Githzerai and Fauna, a beautiful half-elf. There Korserrin informs them that due to the altercation that occurred at the town square the entire party will be hunted by Baron Tornashe and his loyal guards until they are captured and/or killed. Korserrin informs them that the only way to rid themselves of this burden is by infiltrating Baron Tornashe's manor and "convincing" him to leave them alone. During the course of the conversation it becomes apparent that Hopka has a distaste for Baron Tornashe and he is a tyrant on the town. Korserrin himself has scars from dealings with Baron Tornashe and informs the party that there is civil unrest in the town while Baron Tornashe is in power. Reluctantly, but decidedly the party agrees to descend upon the manor in hopes of convincing Baron Tornashe to step down as ruler of the kingdom. That evening after a short rest, the party discusses strategy in approaching the manor. Through some inside contacts they know there will be very little protection on this particular night. With very little information other than a small description of the layout and that there may be innocent women and children inside, the party charges forward down the city streets towards the manor. They travel by the shield of night, luckily the moon was not full and they were able to completely hide themselves. As they approach the manor they see large marble walled with an entrance in the middle of each wall facing the north, south, east, and west walls. The house itself has 2 openings facing the north and south. Windows on each side of the house, and the grounds (from afar) seem relatively quiet. Scourge whispers under her breath, "I've had experience in this type of operation, let me get close to the house and get a closer look." She stealth fully walks towards the front door and peers through the window to see a large living room, with a rug, fireplace, furniture... nothing out of the ordinary. Scourge motions towards the rest of the party that it is clear to approach. Once they are all situated at the front door Scourge tkes out her thief kit and picks the lock on the front door. She opens it slowly - a gas spews from the corner of the door and hits her shoulder and upper arm. The stink sizzles and she barely is able to keep from wincing. "Acid traps..." she mumbles, in a low whisper, "...be on the lookout for more." The party one by one enters the large living room, hugging the walls and using the shadows to conceal their entrance. As the last party members begin to walk near the ornately decorated rug a cloud of threads suddenly plumes into the air around them. Like a million tiny threads intertwined, they are sharp and cloud their vision. Each of them attempt to hack and slash away at the threads in the air but it seems they do very little. They flail at the threads over and over with their weapons and slowly the threads begin to rip into smaller and smaller and smaller pieces until they fall to the floor. Amazed that they maintained secrecy during the altercation the party moves onto the stairs and finds that each is set with poison darts. They run quickly up the stairs trying to avoid the poisonous darts as they go. Once upstairs they find a hallway with two braziers in each corner and multiple doors leading into bedrooms. They decide to separate and search each room. As each team walked down the hallway they felt an odd tingling that made them dizzy and nauseous. Finally after searching through empty rooms and some found to be the children's dwellings, they come to the room with baron Tornashe and his wife - fast asleep. Scourge slowly approaches the side of the bed where Baron Tornashe is laying, she lifts her knife to his throat. She speaks in a stern authoritative voice, "Scream or move and I'll slit your throat." Tornashe slowly rises. Ryze and Kelsier assuage the victim that they are not here to kill him, but they need to be assured that each party member is not in harms way. As they talk tot he tyrant he becomes aloof to the threats from Scourge, pushing aside her dagger and seating himself in a chair int he corner. Scourge is aware of his cocky attitude and she knows that their pleas of reconciliation are being disregarded. He assures them that they will go free, but his eyes send a different message. Scourge's anger rises in her gut at the arrogant, egotistical politician. She knows his hunt will not end, it's either his life or hers. With a swift movement she spins around and slits his throat with the tip of her blade. His blood sprays over her chest and face, and she breathes out slowly. She turns to her party members, "It was either him or us." Previous (The Gallows) Next (The Mysterious Realm) Category:Event